


Angel in the Stairway

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Are you ok? Do you need some help?”Jeonghan looked up. He saw an angel. A lovely brownish red haired angel with the softest smile and super sparkly eyes. The angel opened his mouth. Oh, the angel was speaking to him.Where Jeonghan tries to take all the groceries in with one trip. It doesn't work out.





	Angel in the Stairway

**Author's Note:**

> http://imaginetheotp.tumblr.com/post/160416238445/i-just-moved-into-a-new-apartment-and-went-to-buy#notes
> 
> I just moved into a new apartment and went to buy groceries, but I bought more than I could carry back. I’ve stopped to catch my breath when I hear someone asking if I need help and I look up and the sun is literally making you glow like a damn angel AU

Jeonghan let out a groan. Go get groceries his mom said. Make sure they’re fresh his mom said. Get only the best quality his mom said. His mom wasn’t here to help him now was she. This was more than Jeonghan could carry in one trip. Fuck his ideas of taking everything in at one trip. Fuck moving into a new apartment and being foodless and an empty fridge that his mom practically threatened him to make sure it wasn’t empty for tomorrow.

Resting on the stairway since the freaking elevators were out of order for the day, Jeonghan leaned against the wall. The bags laid forgotten at his feet. His arms tingled. Six bags of some rather heavy groceries were killing him. Shit.

Was he going to die before he got back into his new apartment? Were his looks going to wither away before the groceries did? Was he—

A voice interrupted Jeonghan’s thoughts.

“Are you ok? Do you need some help?”

Jeonghan looked up. He saw an angel. A lovely brownish red haired angel with the softest smile and super sparkly eyes. The angel opened his mouth. Oh, the angel was speaking to him.

“Are you hurt? Do I need to call the hospital?”

Jeonghan shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Just tired.”

The angel looked down at Jeonghan’s grocery bags, he laughed lightly. “You decided to go the one trip route?”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said. If it was a little breathy well sue him. The angel laughing was fucking doing things to his brain.

“What floor do you live on? I can help.” He grinned at Jeonghan, which made Jeonghan’s heart do a little leap.

“3rd floor. Just moved in.”

“My name’s Joshua. Welcome to the building. We happen to live on the same floor.” Going over to Jeonghan, he bent down, picking up half of the bags, giving Jeonghan a decent eyeful of his ass.

Tearing his eyes away, Jeonghan smiled back. “Jeonghan. Thank you for this.” Jeonghan picked up the rest, following Joshua up the stairs.

Joshua shook his head. “It’s not problem. Nothing wrong with helping people out.” Lips curling into a cat’s smile, he added, “Especially if they’re handsome.”

Oh. Ooh. Maybe Jeonghan could snag a date once they dropped off Jeonghan’s groceries. Or Jeonghan could invite Joshua in to cook for him. “Being helped out by a nice looking person really does wonders,” Jeonghan replied back.

Chuckling, Joshua nodded. “It makes it a bit more fun. Hopefully we can have some fun together. If you don’t mind that is.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Jeonghan said. “Not at all.” He cleared his throat. “Would you like to stay for dinner? Get to know your new _handsome_ floor neighbor some?”

“Sounds like fun,” Joshua purred.

Ah, Jeonghan thought, just like a cat. Maybe one day he’d make Joshua purr. In bed.

 


End file.
